


Hot Damn

by gaysexcult (Lalaen)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Consensual Violence, Frottage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/gaysexcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just reibert porn drabbles, guys. All under 1k and will vary in kinks and/or content. Canonverse. </p><p>Mildly dubious consent tag is there just because Bertholdt isn't comfortable with some situations, and I'm playing it safe because I know some people are extremely sensitive about consent issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Almost Public Sex

Bertholdt stifled a gasp in his pillow, body stiff and tense with anxiety. He was twisted half on his side and half on his stomach, blankets covering him almost completely and Reiner balls-deep in his ass. He could hear the chatter of the barracks during free hour around them, including Jean and Connie's loud joking and Eren's irate kicking of the bedpost right under them. Reiner's steady hand on his lower back calmed him just enough to keep him from completely freaking out, but not moving at all or making a sound as his partner's cock hit his most sensitive places was almost impossible. He had no idea how Reiner even had the balls to stay mostly visible, never mind pulling it off. How was no one noticing them?

His breath quickened as he heard loud footsteps next to the bed and one of the boy's voices as they walked by. He was going to hyperventilate any moment now. Reiner stopped as whoever it was came closest, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Bertholdt's skin to wordlessly tell him it was ok. It was beyond easy to imagine what lewd things he'd be saying right now if he could. Bertholdt could almost hear him purring, "You're so tight, Bertl." He always teased about how the taller boy would clamp down when he got nervous during sex - which was usual. 

Bertholdt had been fingered during free hour before - more than once. The first time Reiner had actually carried on a full conversation with Connie, Franz and Dietrich from across the room while three fingers deep in Bertholdt's ass, who was curled up under the blankets next to him and much like now, terrified to move. This had taken things to a whole new and unexpected level, however. Through the blanket over his face, Bertholdt could see the other boys moving around as shapes and shadows. He was all too aware of how he couldn't see where they were looking, suddenly convinced they must be looking at him. He could think of nothing but how the blanket fell on him and what his own outline betrayed. 

In his distraction he wasn't ready for Reiner to hit whatever it was inside of him that made his pleasure spike, and he couldn't bite back a yelp. His insides went cold when Reiner stopped, which indicated someone was looking at them. He had a moment to realize just how aware he was of the throbbing in his cock and how the tip of it brushed the bed, gaining the barest whisper of friction with each one of Reiner's strokes. 

The already irregular thrusting became more so, Bertholdt's feet twitching as the bundle of nerves inside of him was hit several times in quick succession. Hands fisted tight in the blankets, he couldn't hold back a tiny squeal when Reiner's hand was suddenly wrapping around him. He pressed his face in the pillow tightly enough to make his nose hurt as he felt Reiner tensing and twitching when he reached his orgasm, miraculously quiet. 

Reiner's softening cock slipped out of him, and he felt cum run down the cleft of his ass and his thigh. He grimaced, but the firm hand jerking his cock pulled him away from distaste. He tried to gasp through the feather ticking of his pillow, his body jerking violently without his permission. He could feel Reiner struggling to hold him still, and he suffocated himself in the pillow to hide the breathy little squeak that he just couldn't help as he managed a tense climax. Finally turning his face out of the pillow, he struggled to catch his breath. He was dizzy from lack of air. His first thought was utter terror that someone had noticed - the second was that the cum drying between his legs was starting to stick his asscheeks together. 

Reiner gave him a gentle pat on the ass; though as usual not as gentle as he probably thought. Bertholdt shifted around to kick him best he could, which ended up being more of a rough knee to some identified body part. 

He peeked out under the blankets, wanting to see if anyone had noticed anything; and ended up having to admit that if they did they weren't showing it. He buried his face back into the pillow regardless, hiding his burning blush. 

Bertholdt really wished they didn't have to take such drastic measures to be intimate.


	2. Armored Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am either on a roll or these are way too easy to write

Bertholdt gasped for breath, one massive finger pressing down on his chest with such perfectly controlled strength. That strength could easily crush his ribcage, but he was only winded. In his titan, Reiner had access to limitless power. He could easily destroy or kill anything, never mind one frail human. However, when it came to Bertholdt he was and always had been capable of such astonishing gentleness. Reiner could kill him now, could stop his heart in an instant. The knowledge that Bertholdt would be powerless to stop him was both dizzying and stupidly, incredibly hot. 

His back arched off the ground in sheer desperation for air as Reiner removed his finger, and he rolled on his side to cough as his lungs burned. That was not all that was tight and hot - the desire that lay like a coiled spring in the pit of his stomach made him want to squirm. Reiner's huge hand curled in a protective scoop behind him, and he stayed limp and let himself be carefully nudged into the open hand. The heat from Reiner's skin was as overwhelming as it was comforting. Not only did Bertholdt have a remarkable tolerance for heat, he also associated it with nothing but safety - the unbearable heat of being in his own titan and nearly invincible, or the unquestionable security of being close to Reiner's titan's chest. He rolled into his back in Reiner's palm, looking up with pleading eyes at that unreadable face as he was lifted closer. 

No matter what form he was in, Reiner read him very easily indeed, and he nudged Bertholdt flat with a gentle tap with a fingertip which then moved south, rough skin pulling at the fabric of the thin shirt underneath. He touched with none of the finesse he usually would have, hands trailing over the long-memorized plains of that lean body, but the ghost of that was still there, and Bertholdt was almost as breathless as he'd been when his ribcage was compressed. He whined as that fingertip brushed over his cock, a shudder running through his entire body. Though he was very fit, Reiner was much stronger and could overpower him even normally. It was nothing for Reiner to smother him with one of his broad hands and hold him down even when he struggled. That in itself was amazing, but this, oh _this_... 

He was normally a boy who was rather hard to arouse and even harder to bring to orgasm; requiring a lot of teasing and cajoling in his most anxious moments. Now, he could only mewl and rut up against the finger which rubbed against him firmly enough to shove him back a few inches. 

Bertholdt yelped as he came to climax, knocking his head against the fingers that curled around him. Stars flashed behind his eyes, but he hardly cared. He found that he'd been brought right up to Reiner's face, and after a few attempts he was able to shakily sit up, propped up on one arm. 

He fearlessly placed a kiss on the plate of his lover's jaw, a quiet thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evident kinks are evident.

Bertholdt stifled a yelp into his sleeve, his body trembling. He was no stranger to pain - any noises he made were because Reiner's hand on his ass was startling, even though he expected it. Maybe more because he expected it. He knew another blow was coming; waited, anticipated it. A submissive mewl of satisfaction escaped his lips as his partner roughly groped his ass, making his sore skin smart.

The momentary pause was a nonverbal 'had enough?', a question Reiner wouldn't ask. He knew well that Bertholdt would never lift a finger for himself, would never say stop or no. Reiner was the careful guardian of his limits, in this and in all else. Only a few heaving breaths later, another strike had his ass on fire. Reiner did not pull hits on him, knew he did not have to. For a time there had been a disconnect. It was impossible to raise a hand against that which one was sworn to protect; never mind the strong bond between them.

Bertholdt's teeth sunk into his lip as his body jolted again, and he tasted blood. It just made his adrenaline pump harder; his muscles strain and cord in his arms as he suppressed the urge to generate his titan. Reiner still could not bear to hit him if he could see his face, and though that still left Bertholdt wanting for truly rough fare; that which would only be even remotely safe for a shifter who could heal at will, it still left the best and easiest. 

As the true ache of deep bruising kicked in, Bertholdt's breath became a constant litany of tiny whimpers, each hit creating pain so intense it made his stomach and throat clench. He did not realize there were tears in his eyes until he noticed that his sleeve was wet. He flinched when Reiner next touched him, expecting agony and startled instead by the incredible gentleness of those calloused fingers as they slid to his waist. He was tugged effortlessly up to his knees, then back; strong arms supporting him as he was suddenly too weak to hold himself up. 

He fell back against Reiner, who twisted him around so he'd be resting on his hip. It was a gesture that spoke of both experience and incredible protectiveness. A broad thumb swiped over his cheek, brushing the tears away. Dark brown eyes that were filled with concern met his, and searched in them for anything he could understand. Maybe there was nothing to find, because he only pushed Bertholdt's head into the crook of his neck and held him tight, cradling him like he was half his age.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very rough shifter sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Reibert Week 2015 Day 5: Forget Me Not

Blunt nails dug into Bertholdt's skin, harder and harder until tendrils of steam curled up from his flesh. 

_Don't forget me. Not this time._

The teeth sinking viciously into the side of his neck reassured him that beyond a shadow of a doubt; this was his man. This was Reiner. Despite what the violence might indicate, he was safe in the arms of the warrior he had grown up with. The boy was hiding his confusion with this possessive mood, knowing only that he had not been with Bertholdt - who was used to this coping mechanism. He did not care. Each time Reiner left him, he was more and more frightened that his partner would never come back. His desperation to see the Reiner he so loved back made him grateful for each mark. 

He was always grateful for the pain. Bertholdt loved to hurt, and often Reiner was too gentle for his liking. Now, in this mood, that was no issue. Were Bertholdt not a shifter, there might be another issue all together. As it was, steam poured around them as teeth broke flesh. Bertholdt's fingers sunk painfully into the dirt as he scrabbled for purchase, Reiner's hands shaking as he tried to remove the pants that still separated them. Bertholdt was more than happy to help him take them off, popping the button and squirming his hips. The pants, being white, were already filthy. That was a problem with having sex outside, but with Reiner this bloodthirsty it was an absolute necessity. Once Reiner had actually snapped his wrist in this state, and although unlike the bitemarks it was definitely an accident they had not stopped for it to heal. Maybe they also owed the ability to fight or fuck through pain to their warrior training. 

Later, Reiner would apologize profusely; thrown into a near panic by the damage he'd caused. It was the principal that upset him. It didn't matter that Bertholdt could repair it. Now it was this fierce claiming, some desperate nearly-instinctive attempt to make up for the time he'd been gone.

_Not again. Not this time._

He knew Reiner could not change it if he tried. It was unfair to ask it of him. His partner wanted to leave him no more than he wanted to be left. 

Bertholdt dug his nails deeply into Reiner's shoulders.

_Please..._


End file.
